Total Drama Danganronpa
by randompandattack
Summary: AU, 15 of our favorite total drama characters were invited to a high class academy, but when they arrive they are told they can never leave. Trapped inside the school with no escape and little to do they are told there is only one way out. They have to successfully kill one of their fellow students and not get caught. A horror mystery from Cody's POV. canceled
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm posting the first chapter of this new story I'm writing. It takes the characters from Total Drama and uses them in the plot from the anime Danganronpa. You do not have to have seen it to read this. In fact it'll be more interesting if you haven't. If you have then know that my story will have differences and I will try to avoid the various plot holes the original had. This is an AU and Cody is the main character. Thanks for reading. **

**Total Drama Danganronpa**

A massive school stands conspicuously tall over the nearby downtown area. It was Hope's Peak Private Academy. It specialized in academics, sports, the arts and even show business. The school brings together the top students in various fields and aims to help them grow. It's a government recognized academy that operates on privilege.

Standing in front of the massive school was young Cody Anderson; a small, scrawny teen with brown hair and a gap in his teeth. "I'm just a normal guy." Cody said out loud as he gazed up at the school. "Can I really make it at a place like this?" He looked down at the open letter he had in his hands.

The letter was addressed to Cody and explained that one lucky random student was picked via lottery to come to the school and that he had won. _I only got chosen out of sheer dumb luck._ He thought to himself. "Alright then," He nodded before taking a step forward. "My high school life begins now." That very first step he took was supposed to be filled with that hope, but instead a terrible ache filled his head. He began to feel very dizzy very fast and the world started to spin around him. The last thing he knew everything went black.

_Darkness everywhere. That's where it all began. Where my peaceful life came to an end._

* * *

**Welcome to the school of despair**

Cody awoke some time later. After opening his eyes he realized he was sitting in a desk. Taking a look around he realized he was in a normal high school classroom filled with desks, chairs and a white board on the wall. "Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes. "Why am I in a classroom?" He then noticed a small video camera mounted in the corner of the room.

Standing up he looked around and saw that one of the walls was covered in steel plates. _Steel plates? What the heck?_ He thought to himself. He went over to the wall and tried to turn them but they wouldn't budge. He quickly gave up. "What the heck is going on?"

It was then that he spotted a note on one of the desks. Picking it up he read it out loud. "The entrance ceremony starts at eight o' clock sharp. Please assemble in the gym?" Looking up at the clock on the wall he realized it was eight already. With no other clue as to what was going on Cody decided to leave the classroom.

He found himself in a long hallway with various other doors that he assumed lead to other classrooms. Though there were lights on the ceiling the hallway seemed rather dark; which was probably because of the lack of actual sunlight. He strolled cautiously down the hall with its black and white tile floor and noticed that many of the walls matched the classroom as they were covered with steel plates.

He soon reached a room with two doors and a sign above that read "Gym". Pulling both doors open he entered to find fourteen other teenagers all standing together. They all immediately stopped their conversation and turned to look at him. There was a slight awkward silence as Cody walked over and he couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed with everyone looking at him. "U-Umm…"

"Hey are you a new student too?" A boy wearing a toque with brown hair asked him. "This school's a bit strange eh. I'm Ezekiel by the way."

An obese blonde boy wearing a white t-shirt with a leaf on it stepped forward. "I'm Owen! Hey you're the fifteenth person here. Is this all of us?"

After that a boy with a crew cut and a unibrow stepped forward and saluted Cody. "I'm Private Brick McArthur, and you are late. Were you not requested to be here at twenty one-hundred hours?"

"Who cares about that?" A thin blonde girl dressed in all pink said with both hands on her hips. "In case you haven't noticed we have bigger things to worry about than punctuality! I'm Dakota, by the way."

Suddenly Cody could hear someone breathing on his neck. He turned around to see a tall thin guy with red hair and thick glasses standing behind him. "I'm Harold. So, did you also wake up inside a classroom?"

"Yeah, I did." Cody nodded hesitantly.

"I knew it." Harold nodded to himself. "That's what happened with everyone else."

"Everyone lost consciousness, woke up and made their way here." Said a girl with long dark hair, a top that showed off her stomach and short shorts. "I'm Heather, and this whole thing is ridiculous! I want to talk to someone in charge."

"What's wrong with this dump?" Cody turned to see a tough looking guy with a green Mohawk and a shirt with a skull on it leaning against the wall. "I've been treated better in juvy. I'm Duncan."

"Whatever's going on it is not cool!" A tall well built black guy said crossing his arms. "Lightning does not enjoy being messed with! Whoever they are better they better come out and face me like a man!"

"Maybe it's just some special ceremony they do?" A blonde girl with her hair tied back in a ponytail suggested optimistically. "I mean it is a special school. Maybe it's not a bad thing? I'm Bridgette by the way."

"Whatever's going on I want some answers," said a muscular girl with black hair. Her arms were crossed and she was grinding her teeth in frustration. "I'm…Eva."

Cody found Eva's presence rather threatening so after he nodded at her he took a step back. _These must be the super high schoolers that were picked for Hope's Peak Academy_. He thought to himself. His eyes wandered over all of them before landing on one girl in particular.

She was tall with long purple hair and a weird face. She instantly noticed Cody looking at her. "Oh are you looking at me?" She stuck a single finger in her mouth and sucked it while having a strange expression on her face. "I'm Sierra. Hey you're kind of—

"How annoying." A different boy interrupted her. Cody looked over at him. The guy was short like Cody but with a larger head, darker skin and as sweater vest. He noticed Cody looking at him. "What do you want? I'm Noah."

Deciding not to bother him Cody walked away from the two in a different direction. He then spotted another girl who hadn't said anything yet. She had tan skin, a nice figure and was dressed conservatively. She had been standing alone staring off into the distance until Cody found her. "What? Can I help you? I'm Courtney by the way."

"Oh no," Cody shook his head. "Sorry!" he then walked away again. Finding a spot where he wasn't looking at anyone he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Umm…you look familiar. Don't I know you?" Someone said. Hearing the voice Cody followed it to a beautiful girl standing next to him. She had long blonde hair, a large chest, wore a skirt and cowboy boots. "You're Colby right?"

Cody looked at her in surprise. "It's Cody actually."

"Yeah, that." She nodded. "We went to junior high together."

"Lindsay?" Cody asked.

Lindsay smiled. "Yeah, that's me! It's like, so nice to see a familiar face."

"Wait do you actually remember me Lindsay?"

"Of course!" The blonde smiled. "We went to the same school for three years!"

"That's true," Cody said. "I even sat behind you in science class. But I didn't think someone as popular as you would pay any attention to someone as plain as me."

"Huh?" Lindsay frowned. "Did you think I was mean or something? I'm hurt."

"Oh no, I'm sorry!" Cody apologized.

"I'm just kidding!" Lindsay giggled. Cody relaxed when he realized she wasn't offended.

"Do you plan on flirting all day?" Noah said. Cody and Lindsay turned to see he was standing only a few feet from them. "Let's get down to business already."

"What business?" Cody asked.

"Why is this happening? What's going on?" Noah asked. "We should figure out who's behind this."

"We must be prisoners!" Sierra groaned.

"You know what's more important?" Dakota interrupted. "Finding out where all my stuff went. I don't even know where my cell phone is!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, that's urgent."

"Wait a minute." Lindsay stuck her hands in her pockets. "I can't find mine either!"

Hearing this the other thirteen teens suddenly searched their pockets for their own cell phones but came up empty. "Neither can I." Eva said. "That means someone must've taken them from us!"

"Hey guys, cheer up!" Ezekiel said optimistically. "This is probably some kind of orientation that the school planned out eh."

"What kind of school orientation steals Lightning's cell phone?" Lightning asked. "That is messed up!"

"Are you talking in the third person?" Heather asked him with her eyebrow raised. "Oh God, I'm surrounded by freaks…"

"I'm starving!" Owen said as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Does anyone have any food?"

Just then a loud shrieking noise that came from a microphone filled the gym. The teens covered their ears and turned toward the stage part of the gym where the sound was coming from large speakers. "Testing." They heard a voice say. "Whatever. I'm sure you can all hear this."

"Hello to all the freshmen. Let us being the entrance ceremony." The voice said.

"See?" Ezekiel told the others. "This is how Hope's Peak Academy welcomes students eh."

"No," Courtney disagreed. "I don't think that's it."

All fifteen teenagers were now watching the stage waiting to see what was going to happen. In the middle of the stage was a large podium with a red banner with the school insignia on it draped over it. Because of its placement and color the teen's eyes drifted to it. Suddenly, with little to no warning what appeared to be a small creature leapt on top of the podium.

"Is that a…teddy bear?" Cody asked straining to get a better look.

The creature did in fact look similar to a teddy bear. It was the exact shape of one if perhaps a bit bigger. However instead of being completely brown it had two distinct colors. The right side of its body was completely white while the left side was completely black. Its eye on the black side was a creepy red scar.

"I'm not a teddy bear!" It shook its arms furiously as it responded to Cody. "I'm Monobear." It stood up on the podium. "And I am the principal of this school. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"Ahh!" Owen screamed in surprise. "That teddy bear just talked!"

"I'm not a teddy bear. I'm Monobear." It repeated. "And I'm your principal."

"Principal?" Noah asked incredulous.

"Now that we've made some progress, let's get this show on the road." Monobear said. "Please stand and salute." The bear raised his right hand up to his head then lowered it. "Good morning to you all."

Brick instantly saluted back. "Good morning to you sir!"

"Don't do what it says!" Heather yelled at the soldier.

Monobear didn't seem to mind that no one else saluted as he continued on. "You are the promising young high school students who carry the hopes of the world on your shoulders. And in order to protect and care for you wonderful symbols of hope, I have decided to let you all live together within the confines of this school."

"Say what?" Bridgette asked.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dakota asked angrily.

"As for how long you will be living together…" Monobear paused for a moment. "There is no time limit! Basically, you'll all be staying here for the rest of your lives!"

"What the hell?" Duncan said in disbelief.

"You want us to spend the rest of our lives…here?" Harold asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry," Monobear tried to assure them. "We've got a huge budget, so you won't be inconvenienced in any way."

"Wait a second." Lindsay said sounding stressed. "Maybe this is all just being explained too fast, but I don't think that's the problem here."

"You've gotta be kidding me! I'm not staying here!" Dakota objected.

Just then a thought occurred to Cody. "So wait, those steel plates in the classrooms and hallways are there to keep us locked in here?"

"That's correct." Monobear nodded. "So you can yell and scream all you want, but nobody's going to come and save you."

"This is ridiculous!" Heather objected with her hands on her hips. "We can't just live in school forever!"

"Well if that's the way you feel…" Monobear hid both arms behind his back. "Then whoever wants to leave the academy will have to play by a certain rule."

"What rule?" Noah asked.

"I don't care how you do it." The bear continued, "But only students who have killed someone will be allowed to leave this place." He hopped off the stage and landed on the floor below. "That's all there is to it. Pretty simple, no?

You can use a blunt weapon, stab, beat them to death, strangle them, or choke them…whatever sounds good!" Monobear then began to dance around. "Oh, what an ingenious sense of exhilaration! It's not something I can achieve by myself you see. A situation full of despair where the hopes of this world attempt to kill each other…I can't wait!"

"Is he for real?" Lightning asked with a twinge of fear in his voice.

"Why do we have to kill each other?" Lindsay asked.

"That's right!" Eva added. "Stop spouting this bull crap and let us go home already!"

"Bull crap?" Monobear repeated. "What do you mean "bull crap"? Listen up: from here on out this academy is your home. It's your society. Your world. You can do absolutely anything you want so feel free to go wild!"

Then as Monobear was bouncing around Duncan walked over and stood in front of him. He cracked his knuckles. "You want us to kill each other? Listen you stupid teddy bear; this joke's gone on long enough!"

"A joke you say? Are you referring to your hair style?" Monobear poked the tip of Duncan's Mohawk.

Apparently that hit a nerve as Duncan's face went red. He grabbed Monobear and hoisted him up into the air. "What was that, you piece of shit? I don't care if you're radio-controlled or a stuffed toy, I'll smash you to bits and pieces!"

"Ahh!" Monobear flailed his arms around in fear. "Acts of violence towards the principal go against school regulations!" Suddenly a blinking dot appeared in Monobear's red eye.

"What the hell is that noise?" Duncan asked.

A look of fear crossed Courtney's face as she realized what it was. "This is bad! Throw him away!"

"Huh?"

"Just do it already!"

Clenching his teeth Duncan flung Monobear into the air with all his strength. A second after having been flung into the air the bear blew up in a loud and fiery explosion. Some of the teens gasped and others backed away a few feet after such a surprising sight. A cloud of dust filled the gym.

"What…the hell?" Cody asked.

"He fucking exploded!" Duncan said stating the obvious.

"So is the teddy bear dead now?" Owen asked.

"I'm not a teddy bear! I'm Monobear!" Everyone turned back to the stage to see Monobear pop back out of the podium. "Ta-da!" The teens all gasped. "I'll let you off with just a warning this time, but the next time I find someone breaking school rules…" He then revealed the claws on one of his paws. "…I'll activate my super punishment function like I did just now.

Now then, this ends the entrance ceremony. I hope you all enjoy this strange and gloomy high school life!" After waving goodbye Monobear disappeared back into the podium. A moment of silence followed before anyone said anything.

Heather rested her chin on her hand in a thoughtful pose. "So the only way out of this school is to kill someone?"

"That's just absurd!" Brick shook his head. "Not to mention it completely goes against my code."

"This has to be some kind of joke…right?" Bridgette asked the others.

Noah scoffed. "The problem isn't whether it's a joke or not, but whether any one of us is foolish enough to take it seriously."

* * *

_And that began our brand new high school life. However, this school we'd come to with such high expectations, wasn't filled with hope. It was filled with despair!_

* * *

Ten minutes later the high school students were all still gathered in the gym trying to decide what to do. Eva and Bridgette were standing in front of one of the walls which had been covered in steel plates and seemed impossible to get through.

"Think you can do it Eva?" The blonde girl asked the muscular one.

Eva pulled her arm back and clenched her fist. "Let's find out!" She then punched the wall as hard as she could. The sound of her fist hitting the steel made a nasty sound but the wall didn't budge. "Damn!" Eva pulled her now red fist back. "It's impossible."

The two walked back over to the others. "It's no good." Bridgette told them.

"Same here." Duncan said. He and Lightning had been checking out the podium on the stage but hadn't found anything strange. It just appeared to be a normal podium.

"Hey guys, I found something eh!" Ezekiel said as he carried over a big cardboard box in his arms. He dropped the box at their feet and opened it. "Look!" Inside were black electronic devices. They were all identical and could fit in someone's hand.

Courtney picked one out of the box. "What are they?"

"They're electronic student handbooks, gosh!" Harold told her. He had already turned one on and was checking out its features.

Cody grabbed one for himself but didn't turn it on yet. Instead he stuck it inside his pants pocket. "Pretty good find eh?" Ezekiel said nudging Cody.

"Who cares?" Eva said standing behind both boys. "That's not going to help us get out of here."

"Let's not lose hope ma'am!" Brick said. "I'm sure there's a clue that'll help us get out of here."

"Yeah!" Bridgette nodded. "Complaining isn't going to help us."

"Well there's nothing in here." Lightning said. "Let's search somewhere else."

"I'll search alone." Noah said turning away from the group.

This caught everyone's attention. "Why?" Dakota asked.

"Because there's already a chance someone here is planning to kill one of us."

Lindsay looked surprised to hear that. "But none of us would—

"You don't know that." Noah interrupted her. "We're all complete strangers."

Duncan then ran over to where Noah was walking and stood in his way. "Hold it right there! You're not going to get away with talking like that!" The punk said getting up in Noah's face.

Noah however seemed less than intimidated. "Get out of my way, you Neanderthal."

A dangerous look crossed Duncan's face. "What was that? I guess you do want to get your ass kicked."

"W-Wait!" Cody ran over to the two boys. He tried to stand between them with his arms out. "Come on guys, let's not fight. That won't help us get out of here!"

Duncan turned his attention to Cody. "Who asked you? You trying to lecture me or something? You think you can tell me what I can and can't do?"

Sensing the obvious anger emanating from the other boy Cody took a few steps back. "N-No! That's not what I—

"Shut up!" Duncan pulled back his fist and punched Cody hard across the face.

* * *

When Cody woke back up the first thing he saw was the ceiling. Moving his head a little he realized he was lying on a bed. "Where am I?" Looking past the bed he saw Lindsay sitting on a chair beside him. She was staring at him with her big blue eyes.

Lindsay?" Cody quickly pulled himself up into a sitting position.

"Oh thank goodness." Lindsay sighed in relief. "You're okay."

"Where…are we?" Cody asked looking around the small room.

"We're in your room silly."

"Huh?"

"Well we all have our own rooms and this one is yours." Lindsay explained. "I had Ava carry you here. Some of the others helped too."

"Oh, thank you." Cody said. Lindsay just smiled. "Where is everyone else now?"

"They said they were going to look for clues, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Cody blushed slightly. He wasn't used to this kind of attention from girls. Or, any kind of attention. "T-Thanks." _This is strange!_ Cody thought to himself. _At my old school Lindsay was the captain of the cheerleaders and probably the most popular girl in school. Certainly the prettiest. I never would've thought she'd remember who I was!_

While Cody was thinking Lindsay had invaded his personal space and was now mere inches from his face. "Are you okay Colby? Cause I was worried that punch gave you brain damage or something."

"No, I'm okay." Cody said trying to avoid any sudden movements with a pretty girl right in front of him. "But my name is Cody, not Colby."

"Oh sorry, I'll remember it eventually." She made an apologetic face.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm still surprised you remember me at all."

"Oh come on! I'm not that dumb." Lindsay pouted. "Anyway I'm just glad to see someone I actually know here."

"Me too." Cody said before getting off the bed and standing up.

"Are you feeling better?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Plus I don't want to be the only one sitting around doing nothing."

Lindsay looked at Cody curiously. "Can you get us out of here Cody?" But before he could answer her she continued. "Then I'll be your assistant okay? Then we can both get out of here!"

Cody blushed as Lindsay grabbed his hands but still managed to nod. "Yeah, let's get out of here!"

They both walked out of Cody's room. It was in a similar dark hallway to the one he had found himself in earlier with some slight differences. That hallway had been full of classrooms, but this room seemed dedicated exclusively to bedrooms for the fifteen teenagers. Each room had a black and white photograph of one of the teen's faces on it identifying it as their room.

But the hallway was empty so Cody and Lindsay kept looking around until they found their way to a dining room. The other thirteen teens were inside sitting at one long table. When they entered the others all looked up.

"Are you alright Cody?" Bridgette asked as he walked over with Lindsay.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He told her. "Thanks."

Cody and Lindsay walked over to the last two open seats at the end of the table. Upon pulling his seat out Cody realized he was sitting right next to Duncan. He briefly flinched but still sat down. "Hey," Duncan greeted him. "My bad dude."

"T-That's okay Duncan." He tried to sound natural. "It's only natural that we're all on edge."

"Alright everyone's finally here now." Heather said in a bored tone. She was sitting next to Owen who was busy stuffing his face with a sandwich he made in the kitchen. "I think it's safe to assume no one would kill anyone else with everyone watching."

"Let's get started then." Courtney declared. "This is our first meeting trapped inside Hope's Peak Academy. We should exchange any information we may have gathered while investigating the school."

Brick stood up. "Brick McArthur reporting in sir! We found the entrance to the school, but it was been blocked off by what appears to be a vault door. The same kind you'd find in a bank."

"Yeah I tried destroying the entrance, but that ain't happening." Duncan added. "It didn't exactly have a lock I could pick either."

"Yeah that stupid door was as hard as steel." Dakota complained.

"That's because it was steel…" Noah sighed.

"We found a staircase to the second floor in one of the hallways." Eva said.

"But we couldn't go up." Harold interrupted. "There was a metal shutter blocking the way."

Courtney sighed. "So basically we can only check out the first floor of this building."

"The rooms in the dorm area are pretty nice." Owen said in between bites of sandwich. "Well I mean, if you can ignore the surveillance cameras watching you."

"Me and Owen found a kitchen." Ezekiel brought up. "There's a lot of food and cooking supplies so we shouldn't have to worry about going hungry eh."

"Who knows how long that'll last?" Dakota said. "Especially with fatty over here." She motioned toward Owen.

"Well actually Monobear told me that all the food is refilled daily." Ezekiel replied.

"Huh?" Dakota looked confused. "You mean you talked to him?"

"It's true." Owen said. He had finished his sandwich and was now licking mustard off of his fingers. "He suddenly showed up when I was getting food out of the fridge and vanished right after."

"Is there anything else to report?" Courtney asked as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"We've found neither an exit nor the culprit." Sierra spoke up while chewing on her fingernails. "Your investigation was useless!"

"But we did manage to confirm that we've all been trapped in a cage without a door." Harold said.

"Ughh!" Sierra panicked. "What are we supposed to do?"

"You heard what Monobear said." Noah spoke up. "You have to kill someone to get out of here."

Bridgette frowned. "Cut it out. That's not funny."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Lightning slammed his head on the table. "Lightning does not want to spend the rest of his life here!"

"We'd have to adapt." Heather said.

"Huh?"

"We just need to adapt." She repeated.

"You want us to accept that we'll spend the rest of our lives here?" Dakota asked incredulous.

"In a situation like this it won't be the strong or smart who survive," Heather explained, "but the person who can adapt."

Lightning crossed his arms. "I don't get it."

"Excuse me," Brick stood up. "I have a suggestion." He then pulled out his electronic student handbook and held it up so everyone could see the screen. "The school rules mention something called "night time" and I think we should add our own rule here."

"Wait—what?" Cody asked suddenly confused. "What are you guys talking about? School rules?"

"He's talking about the computer handbook thingie that Edward found." Lindsay tried to explain.

"Hey my name is Ezekiel yo!"

"Yeah that guy," the blonde acknowledged absentmindedly. "Anyway after that Damian guy punched you we realized these things were like way useful and stuff!"

"Useful?" Cody pulled his out of his pocket and turned it on. The electronic student handbook did indeed look more interesting that Cody had originally assumed. It contained a detailed map of the first floor which also showed which room everyone was in. There was also a short bio for all the teens. It had their picture along with their student title. Cody already knew that his was the "super high school luckster" because he had won the contest. And he wasn't surprised to learn Lindsay's was the "super high school cheerleader" but since he didn't know much about anyone else he decided to check them out really quick.

The first one was for Lightning who was the "super high school athlete".

Next was Courtney who was the "super high school CIT".

Noah was known as the "super high school debater".

Eva's described her as the "super high school wrestler".

Owen surprised no one as the "super high school eating champ".

Brick was the "super high school soldier".

Bridgette was the "super high school surfer".

Heather was known as the "super high school liar".

Sierra's was strange as she was the "super high school stalker".

Dakota was known as the "super high school model".

Duncan's was something Cody could've guessed as the "super high school punk".

Harold was the "super high school geek".

And last was Ezekiel as the "super high school bilingual".

Cody had known that all the other students had been accepted for some exceptional talent or reason and now he had some clue as to what that was. Meanwhile Brick was trying to continue where he had left off. "As I was saying the electronic student handbook has a list of rules and one of the rules states that the time between 10 pm and 7 am is known as "night time".

I believe we should add our own rule here." He explained.

"And what rule would that be?" Dakota asked sarcastically.

"A rule stating that there will be no wandering around during night time."

"Why?" Sierra asked.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" Duncan asked smirking.

Brick gulped but didn't respond to Duncan. "It's just common sense. Otherwise we'd have to spend every night in fear worrying about someone coming in and killing us."

"Ohh…" Lindsay said as the thought dawned on her. "That sounds like a good idea."

"Too bad you couldn't enforce it." Noah pointed out.

"It's up to everyone to cooperate and trust each other." Brick stated. "We have no other choice."

The others agreed; if only for now.

* * *

The teens went to sleep that night and got up the next day to look for an exit. They had no luck. Though they found a few other rooms that would normally be found in a school they didn't come across any way out. Then the next day came and they still hadn't found anything. They began to grow frustrated and bored.

"Aww man!" Lightning slammed his fists down on the table. He and the rest of the teens were once again gathered in the dining room that evening. "All we're doing is looking in the same places over and over again. We'll never find any clues this way!"

The other teens agreed and a groan of frustration passed through the group. "Are we going to be trapped in here forever?" Dakota asked at her wits end. "Is nobody going to come and help us?"

Bridgette, who was sitting next to Dakota, put her arm around the girl. "It'll be alright Dakota. It won't be too long before we're rescued!"

"What? Rescue?" Sierra seemed surprised.

"You mean it?" Harold asked.

"Well we've been locked up here for three days you know." Bridgette explained. "The police must be looking for us."

Suddenly the sound of Monobear's laugh was heard. Everyone turned to the end of the table where the bear had appeared in the only empty seat. "The police? You're relying on the cops?" He asked mockingly. "You know, if you really want to leave so badly, you should just go ahead and kill somebody!"

The temperature in the room seemed to drop a few degrees as Monobear spoke. There was something very chilling about his words. "I guess I can't expect much from such a spoiled generation. But don't you guys think your plan is a bit boring?"

"Don't try to provoke us," Cody spoke up. "We are not going to kill—

"Oh now I get it." Monobear interrupted. "And here I was wondering why nobody had committed a murder despite having provided a setting, location and characters right out of a mystery novel. Now I realize something was missing!"

"What…was missing?" Ezekiel asked feeling a bit lost.

"A motive." Monobear answered. "On that note I've left you all a gift in the AV room.

"The AV room?" Cody asked but then couldn't get another word out of the bear. Instead they headed to the AV room to see what he was talking about.

The AV room was set up similar to a computer lab only instead of computers there were just DVD players and small televisions at individual desks. At each desk was a DVD disc with a name on it written in permanent marker. They all searched for the disc with their name.

When Cody found his disc he sat down next to Lindsay and put it in the DVD player. He then placed a pair of headphones over his ears and watched. Soon enough the image of his family appeared. Cody's mother, father and little sister were all sitting down on a couch in his home.

They were all smiling. He felt relieved to see them. Cody's mother started talking immediately. "Cody when you got selected by Hope's Peak Academy it was like a dream come true! Do your best!"

Cody's father nodded. "I'm proud of you son. But don't push yourself."

His little sister waved her arm excitedly at the camera. "Are you watching this older brother? Break a leg! We're rooting for you!"

Suddenly static started to break out over the video and Cody thought he caught a sign of something else. Then the video went black for a few seconds. When it came back on it showed the same scene of his couch at his house however his family was gone. The couch was destroyed and the window behind it was broken. What little of the house he could see looked like it had been looted.

Cody watched on in horror as the video ended. What was even worse was when he realized that everyone else watching their own videos was having the exact same reaction he was. _What is this?_ He thought to himself. _I've got to get out of here…I need to get home!_

Just as he was thinking this he heard a strange gasp coming from the person sitting next to him. Turning to his left he saw Lindsay with an absolutely horrified look on her face. All the color seemed to have left it. Suddenly she stood up and cried out. "NO!" She backed up against the wall and wrapped her arms around herself. "This can't be! I've gotta get out of here. I've got to get out of here now!"

"Lindsay!" Cody stood up.

"Why is this happening?" Lindsay said; though she wasn't asking Cody. "What's going on? I can't take any more of this!"

Cody wasn't sure what to say to her. Just then Monobear appeared on a video screen at the front of the classroom and laughed. Courtney stood up looking quite shaken. "Who are you really?" She asked. "Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?"

"What do I want from you?" Monobear repeated the question quite casually. "Well I want to…fill you all with despair! That is all."

"No!" Lindsay cried out before fleeing the AV room.

"Lindsay!" Cody ran after her.

Once he caught up to her he tried to grab her by the arm but she pulled away. "No! Let me go!"

"Lindsay it'll be okay! We'll be able to escape if we just work together!" Cody didn't know if he even believed what he was saying but he wanted to calm Lindsay down no matter what.

"You're lying!"

"We might get rescued!" Cody said trying a different approach.

"You heard what the mean bear said!" She sobbed. "No one's coming to save us!"

"I'll get you out of here for sure!" Cody promised. "No matter what I have to do! I promise!"

This caused Lindsay to stop struggling. Instead tears started to pour out of her eyes. This turned into a full on sob before she collapsed onto Cody's chest. The other teens stood out in the hall behind them looking worried and terrified as Monobear's laughter rang throughout the school. No one was safe.

Current Survivors: 15

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, chapter 2 is out! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. I'm hoping over time I can get more people interested in this story. Anyway thanks for reading. **

**Total Drama Danganronpa **

**Chapter 2**

**Kill free or live hard**

Cody found himself alone one evening in his room. The school was quiet and he didn't have the energy to do anything either. He then happened to notice a white piece of paper with something written on it that had been taped up to the bathroom door inside his room. Standing in front of the door he read the message.

_A notice from principal Monobear_, it read. _Your rooms each come with a bathroom, but please keep in mind that there will be no water during night time. In addition, only the girls' bathrooms can be locked. Last but not least I've sent you all some small gifts. I want you all to rack your brains around them and enjoy yourself!_

Cody crossed his arms. "I guess I can't take a shower at night huh?" He then reread the message. "Gifts?" He did a quick look around his room and noticed a small tool kit in the top drawer of the desk. There was also what looked like a katana on a stand sitting on top of his dresser.

Cody frowned. "Gifts? These are just weapons." He sighed. He knew Monobear was hoping they'd kill each other with them. Cody then walked back over to the bathroom door and ripped the piece of paper off. Crumbling it into a ball he tossed in into an empty wastebasket.

Glancing at the clock on the wall he noticed it was getting late. "I guess I should take a shower before the water goes out." He grabbed the handle of the door and pulled but the door didn't open. "Huh?" Grabbing the handle with both hands he pulled harder but was still unable to get the door open. "Come on…open up!" He said struggling. "Why is it locked?"

"It's not locked!" Hearing someone else's voice Cody turned around to see Monobear standing a few feet behind him.

"Ah!" Startled he stepped back. "How long have you been here?"

"How careless of you Cody." Monobear said. "You've got to lock your door from the inside."

"I'll remember that. But why are you here?"

"I have bad news." He answered. "To be honest, the door to your bathroom isn't fitted properly. You need to turn the doorknob and lift it upwards before pushing the door open."

Turning back to the door Cody tried it out and to his surprise the door opened. "You're right."

Monobear started to chuckle. "I think it's pretty sad that your room's the only one affected."

"Why?"

"Well you're supposed to be the super high school luckster right? And yet you're totally out of luck!" The amusement was evident in his voice. Cody gritted his teeth in frustration but said nothing. "Well I'm done here." Monobear said walking over to the door. "I'll just be on my way. Make sure to lock up every night, okay Cody?" The bear gave his final warning before leaving the room.

Once he was gone Cody turned the lock on the door. After letting out a sigh the teen slammed his head on the door. "I can't believe this is happening. Super high school luckster my ass."

Just then someone knocked on the door.

Cody took a step back. "W-Who is it?"

"Hi, it's me, Lindsay!"

"Lindsay?" He quickly opened the door to see the blonde standing right outside. Almost immediately he noticed something about her demeanor looked off. She had her arms wrapped around herself as she asked to come inside.

Cody let her in and a minute later she was sitting on his bed while he stood over her. "So…what's up Lindsay? I mean, why did you come to my room so late?" Cody couldn't help but feel nervous. He wasn't used to having girls in his room at all and certainly not at night.

"Well…something strange happened earlier." She answered. "The door to my room started to turn. I think someone was trying to force it open." A look of discomfort was evident on her face as she bit her lip and gazed downward.

Cody was surprised to hear this but didn't want to jump to any conclusions yet. "Are you sure it wasn't just Monobear? He was in my room earlier."

"Well I opened the door to check, but nobody was there."

"If it wasn't Monobear, then who could it have been?" Cody racked his brain trying to come up with an answer.

"Well I don't think it was one of the others, but I'm scared." Lindsay admitted.

"Don't worry," Cody tried to reassure her. "No one's allowed to leave their room during night time."

"But…isn't that just something everybody agreed on?" She brought up. "Couldn't somebody just break the rule?"

"Well that's true…" Cody thought about it for a minute. He didn't know what was going on nor did he think he could reassure her that she was safe. But it wasn't long until an idea popped into his head. "How about staying in my room tonight instead? That way you won't have to be scared." Lindsay looked at him curiously. "The rules say we're only allowed to go to bed in the dorm rooms but they don't specify who has to sleep in which room."

Lindsay tilted her head to the side after hearing this. "But then won't we be all alone in your room?"

"Ah!" Cody looked surprised and embarrassed when he realized what she meant. His face quickly turned a shade of red. "I'm sorry Lindsay! I hadn't thought about that!" Various thoughts filled his head suddenly at what that could imply. "No really, I didn't mean anything dirty—

"No, it's okay." She interrupted. "I wouldn't really mind sleeping here. But well…would you mind swapping rooms with me tonight instead?"

"Swap rooms?" Cody thought about it. "Sure. If that's what will make you feel better then I don't mind. But won't that be weird with me being in your room?"

Lindsay giggled. "Don't worry. I trust you Colby."

Cody found himself feeling embarrassed again. "Oh right!" He snapped his fingers as he remembered something. "The door to the bathroom is kind of stuck." He showed her by turning the doorknob. "If you need to use the bathroom you'll have to figure it out okay?"

"Okay," she nodded, "Thanks!"

Just then the sound of a bell ringing throughout the school could be heard. The television set located on the far side of Cody's room on the wall turned on. He tended to forget about it since it only ever worked when Monobear wanted something. Just as he suspected the TV turned on to show Monobear sitting in a comfortable chair. There seemed to be something behind the bear but the room was too dark to tell what.

"This is a PA broadcast." Monobear said. "It's now 10 p.m. Night time will begin shortly. The canteen will soon be locked shut and deemed off-limits. Sweet dreams and good night!"

Neither Cody nor Lindsay paid it much attention as it was the same broadcast that happened every night. Instead Cody turned to Lindsay and handed her the key to his room. "Don't open the door for anyone okay?"

The blonde quickly slipped it into her pocket. "Don't worry, I won't open it; even if it's you. Otherwise there'd be no point in swapping rooms."

Cody nodded and Lindsay handed him her key. He then said goodnight and left the room. Walking down the hall he found a door with a black and white picture of Lindsay above it. Using her key he went inside. He looked around but as far as he could tell it was identical to his own room only with a pink bed.

"It doesn't look any different than my room." He sat down on the bed. Sitting there in her room he couldn't help but think of Lindsay and how emotional she had been lately ever since Monobear showed them those tapes the night before. A determined look crossed Cody's face as he made a decision. "I've got to be strong for her. She needs me."

Soon after he laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Monobear's voice rang through the PA system. "Good morning everyone. Rise and shine because it's seven AM! Time to get up! Be sure to give it your all today."

The noise woke Cody up. Looking around he found himself momentarily confused before he remembered what had happened. "Oh yeah, I fell asleep in Lindsay's room last night."

After a quick trip to the bathroom Cody left Lindsay's room and headed down the hall. _We all agreed to have breakfast together every day_, Cody reminded himself. _If we didn't we'd all be worried something might have happened_. The brunette yawned into his hand as he walked.

It only took him another minute to reach the dining room. Upon entering he was immediately greeted by Bridgette who was already sitting down at a table. "Oh hey, it's Cody!"

"Good morning Cody!" Brick said. He was also already up and sitting at a table eating. To his left was Harold who gave him a quick wave but said nothing. Between Harold and Bridgette was Ezekiel who didn't say anything simply because his mouth was full. Beside Bridgette was Eva who didn't acknowledge him at all. Instead she silently drank a cup of coffee.

"Morning guys." Cody said as he walked toward them. He pulled out a chair and sat down nearby. _These five are always up before I get here. In school they're probably never late to class. _

A few minutes passed and a few other teenagers appeared. First there was Owen followed by Dakota, Courtney and then Lightning. _I guess these guys are more like normal teenagers_, Cody thought to himself. _They can't help but be a few minutes late_.

"Sorry I'm late," Dakota said insincerely before yawning at the table.

"Excuse me, Dakota?" Bridgette grabbed the other blonde's attention. "I'm sorry, but I just had to ask. I've seen you in various teen magazines and well…you look quite different."

"Well duh!" Dakota laughed. "All of that was photoshopped. You've heard of image editing software right?"

"Wow they edit it that much?" Bridgette asked surprised.

"Come on, there's nothing surprising about that." Dakota assured her. "It's just something you get used to if your famous like I am."

It was ten minutes later before the rest of the group showed up. _And lastly you have the people who keep everyone else waiting forever before they show up_, Cody thought. This group included Heather, Duncan, and Sierra who either had some lame excuse or didn't say anything at all. _These people do whatever they want and don't seem concerned about the rest of us at all_.

Once everyone had arrived and was seated Brick stood up and looked around. "It looks like we're missing a few soldiers."

"Neither Noah or Lindsay are here." Sierra stated.

It was then that Cody for the first time that morning that Lindsay wasn't there already. He quickly looked up and down the table just to check but she was absent. This worried him after their conversation the night before.

"Well there's Noah." Bridgette said. The others turned to see Noah walking into the dining room casually with both hands in his pockets.

"Did you see Lindsay on your way in here?" Eva asked him.

"Was I supposed to be looking for her?" He asked in a less than hospitable tone. "I came straight here from my room."

"Lindsay's not usually late eh." Ezekiel commented.

"Maybe she's sick?" Harold wondered.

It was then that Owen noticed the look in Cody's eyes as the brunette stared at the table. "Hey you okay there little buddy? You look a little down."

Suddenly Cody stood up. "I-I'll go look for her!" And without waiting for anyone else to reply he hurried out of the dining room. By the time he made it to the hallway he was running toward his room.

"Lindsay!" he knocked once on his door and turned the handle. He was surprised to find the door unlocked. "The door's open…" He pulled it open and went inside. What he saw inside brought him no comfort.

The bed was unmade and the sheets were thrown about. The table which had previously stood in the corner had been knocked down onto its side. The sword from the previous night that had stood sheathed on his dresser was now out on the ground beside the table. Even more frightening were the sword slashes on the floor and wall.

Cody took a few frightened steps into the room. "What is this?" He looked around. He then noticed the door to the bathroom was slightly ajar. There were deep slash marks on it that must've been from the sword and the handle had been busted open and now only hung there loosely.

For some reason the sight of the door drew chills down Cody's spine. He gulped before pushing the door lightly with the tips of his fingers. Once the door had been pushed all the way open and he could see inside Cody's eyes grew wide in horror. In the corner of the bathroom between the shower door and the wall Lindsay's body lay against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her arms hung limply at her side. Her body was covered in dried blood which seemed to have come from a large wound in her stomach where a kitchen knife had been driven into. The knife was still there sticking out.

"Ahhhh!" Cody screamed a bloodcurdling cry of anguish at the sight. Then it all went dark.

* * *

Cody awoke slowly to find Bridgette and Ezekiel standing over him. They both smiled in relief when they saw his eyes open. "Where…am I?"

"The gym," Bridgette answered.

"You fainted in your room." Harold said as Cody pulled himself into a sitting position. "We had Eva carry you here."

"Be grateful." Eva said with her arms crossed. "I'm not UPS you know."

Memories of what had transpired started to come back to Cody. "So…that wasn't a dream? What happened to Lindsay?"

A heavy silence followed his question. Everyone immediately clammed up and looked away. Finally Noah answered him. "Lindsay is dead."

The look on Cody's face said it all. The image of Lindsay lying there covered in her own blood flashed through his mind. He stood up and tried to run off but Brick grabbed him by the arm. "Where are you going?"

"Where else!" Cody yelled at him. "Lindsay is—Lindsay is…!"

"Calm down Cody!" Brick ordered him. "We've got to—

"No!" Cody freed his arm. "I need to—

"Lindsay is dead." Noah repeated. "We've already confirmed it more than once. There's nothing you can do."

"Then what are you all doing standing around then?" Cody turned around to ask the group. "What are you all doing in the goddamn gym?!"

"We're not here because we want to be." Courtney answered him.

"Why then?"

"Monobear of course." Sierra said. "He told us to assemble here in the gym."

"Lightning told him no way!" Lightning said. "Somebody just died! What the fuck are you talking about? But then…" he turned to look at Courtney.

"I was the one who suggested we do what he says for now." The CIT explained.

"Why Courtney?" Cody asked. His voice was wrought with emotion.

"We're captives you know." She answered. "We need to avoid recklessly opposing our enemy if we want to avoid future casualties."

Cody gritted his teeth. "He killed Lindsay…" He looked away. "Monobear, that bastard must've killed her!"

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." Everyone turned to see Monobear standing on the podium once again. "You can trust me on that."

Heather snorted. "Yeah right!"

"You know, I would never do something that would go against the whole point of this game." Monobear said. "Trust me, among bears I am known for being a stickler about rules."

"Well who was it then?" Harold asked.

"Oh, but you already know. Lindsay was killed by one of you!" The teens gasped. "Huh? What's wrong? You look like you've all seen a ghost. One of you killed Lindsay in order to graduate. That's all there is to it!" He said. "It's in accordance with the rules. There's nothing wrong with that."

"No way…" Bridgette said covering her mouth with her hand.

Owen gulped. "Could that be true?"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Cody yelled up at Monobear.

"Nah, it was one of you that killed her." The bear said in a much darker tone that before. "The culprit should be well aware of this."

The teens started looking at each other. The idea that one of them really did kill Lindsay couldn't help but creep into their thoughts. "Who was it?" Sierra asked.

"Alright men, I want whoever committed this horrible crime to come clean right now!" Brick said.

"No one's just going to admit to it you moron." Heather huffed.

"Dumbass…" Duncan sighed.

"Well it wasn't me eh!" Ezekiel shook his head.

"Be quiet." Noah spoke up. "Hey Monobear, let's just say the culprit is among us. They'd be able to graduate from here now right?"

Monobear began to laugh. "How naïve! That's just stupidly naïve! No, this is where things get real."

"Real?" Duncan repeated.

"I will now explain the supplementary rule regarding graduation. Or better yet, why don't I make it a bit more permanent for you? I've updated the rules list on your electronic student handbook. This way you won't forget."

Everyone who had their handbook with them immediately pulled it out while those that didn't looked on with someone else. "You must not let the other students find out that you're the murderer." Courtney read out loud. She looked up at the bear. "That's it?"

"That's right." Monobear nodded. "Simply killing someone isn't enough. You must kill in such a way that the other students will not know that you did it."

"So basically we have to commit the perfect crime?" Heather muttered to herself.

"Once a certain amount of time has passed after a murder, we'll hold a class trial to review your performance!" Monobear finished.

"A class trial?" Cody repeated.

"In these trials you'll have the chance to debate who the murderer is. If you correctly identify the culprit, they'll be punished for disturbing the law and order of this place. However, if you get it wrong, all of the innocent students will be punished instead. Those are the rules of the class trials."

"What do you mean by 'punish'?" Ezekiel asked hesitantly.

"Oh, simply put…some sort of execution, I guess?" Monobear answered lightly.

"Execute us how?" Owen gulped.

"Oh I have all sorts of methods!" Monobear rubbed his paws together. "You could be zapped in an electric chair, smoked with poison gas, sliced by a hurricane, etc."

The fear in the room was now palpable. No one was unaffected by Monobear's light discussion of their deaths; not even Heather or Noah. "Y-You mean you're really going to kill everyone if we get the culprit wrong?" Brick stuttered.

"Figured that out did you? You must be one of the smarter students." Monobear said sarcastically. "Good job in trying to casually show that you're not the culprit too." Brick looked slightly offended at the idea that he was trying to subtly imply his own innocence, but said nothing. "Basically these trials will be run quasi-jury style. You get to choose who you find guilty."

"Hey! This is just ridiculous!" Dakota spoke up angrily. "What are you even talking about? Class trials? I don't want any part of that!"

"Why not?" Monobear asked.

"What do you mean why not?" Dakota said angrier than before. "Why do we have to guess who the killer is? I don't want that responsibility!"

"How selfish of you!"

"Looks who's talking! You can hold your class trial, but I want no part in it!" The model declared.

"I'm quivering from the incredible force of evil coming from you!" Monobear said pretending to shiver. "But just so you know, I won't give in to your petty demands! I'll fight to the end. That's my style. If you think you can just ignore my rules then you'll have to do it over my dead body!" The bear jumped off the podium onto the gym floor and started to run over to Dakota.

"Ah!" Dakota screamed as Monobear approached her. "Don't touch me you freak!" She kicked out at Monobear as he approached and knocked him onto the ground in front of her. "Now Just leave me alone!"

"You shouldn't have done that." Monobear said as it lay on the ground. "I believe I said acts of violence against the principal are prohibited. I told you they'd go against school regulations right?" A look of worry crossed Dakota's face as she realized what he was talking about.

"Activating summoning spell!" Monobear declared as he wiggled around on the ground. "Save me spear of Gungnir!" Immediately a section of the left wall opened up and from a small opening a red spear shot out. Before anyone could blink it impaled Dakota through the chest. Then another one shot out from the other end and impaled her from a different angle. Then another, and another. After all four spears had impaled her they suddenly retracted back into the wall and blood splurted out of the holes they created.

Dakota tried to speak, but the blood filling up her mouth caused her to choke instead. She fell to the floor and lay there unmoving and quite dead. The sight of her impalement drew cries of fear and alarm as the teens scurried away from her body.

"N-No way…" Bridgette stuttered.

"You got to be kidding me…" Owen gulped.

"I was trying to keep unnecessary deaths to a minimum you know." Monobear said as he got back to his feet. "But I suppose I needed to teach you guys a lesson after all. You understand now right? I'm absolutely serious." No one said anything. They found themselves speechless in the face of just cold brutality. "Now do your best with the investigation, okay? I'll see you in the class trial later."

And with those parting words Monobear disappeared back into the podium. "Teach us a lesson?" Cody said disbelieving as he gazed down at Dakota's corpse. "Just for that?"

"Well at least now we know Dakota wasn't the killer." Heather deduced. "Let's begin the investigation. We can't let the dead drag us down forever."

Hearing this some of the other students looked alarmed at her words. "How could you say that?" Cody asked angrily.

"I believe I told you before." She answered. "In a situation like this, those who can adapt will survive. Those who cannot, will be the first to die."

"That's way too cruel!" Bridgette glared at the dark-haired girl.

"Let's focus on finding out who the killer is," Courtney suggested. "If we don't then we'll all be killed."

Ezekiel had been looking through his student handbook when something caught his eye. "Hey you guys! There's another new tab on this thing eh."

"Huh?" Duncan turned to look at him. "Now's not the time for that."

"What's it say?" Lightning pulled out his own student handbook along with some of the other teens. "Whoa! This thing's now got all the details on that Lindsay chick's death!" The handbook he was looking at now showed a picture of Lindsay with her face crossed out with an X and details describing exactly where she was killed and what caused her death.

Heather raised an eyebrow as she read the description. "Take a look at where it says she died: Cody's room."

Suddenly everyone's attention was now on Cody. He could feel their eyes on him and how this must look. Duncan was the first to speak. "Hey you want to explain this to us?"

"Hold on!" Cody told him. "You've got it all wrong!"

"And how are we wrong?" Noah asked.

Cody now turned to face Noah. "Lindsay and I swapped rooms for just one night. I did it because she was scared."

"You switched rooms?" Eva asked.

"That sounds so fake." Sierra whispered to Harold.

"You all think I did it?" Cody asked. He noticed the others had all moved away from him and not looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"Why shouldn't we suspect you?" Noah asked. "If you want us to believe you then show us some proof."

"But…"

"We might as well get started." Noah turned and walked away.

"Noah wait!"

He didn't stop walking. Heather had already turned to leave too with Courtney behind her. However the CIT did whisper "good luck" to Cody as she passed him.

"We need to start our investigation too." Brick said as he and Ezekiel started to leave.

"Brick!" But it was no use. They all got up and left. Soon Cody was the only one left in the gym. _I didn't do it_, Cody thought to himself. _But Lindsay and I are the only ones who know that. I've got to do something._

* * *

Cody walked down one of the school hallways as he read the student handbook. _The victim was Lindsay. The time of death is estimated to be around 1:30 AM. The corpse was found in Cody's room in the dorm area. The victim died in the bathroom. The cause of death was a stab wound in the abdomen. Apart from that, she was also hit on the right wrist. It appears to be fractured._

Cody reached his room where most of the others were currently examining the evidence. Many of them were looking at Lindsay's body (which hadn't been moved) but avoided touching it. Some of the others were looking at the other clues such as the sword, the cuts on the floor and wall along with the overturned table.

Nobody talked to Cody. They would occasionally comment on something to each other but otherwise the room was silent. When Cody approached Lindsay's body he couldn't decide if he wanted to start crying or throw up. His emotions were getting to him but he knew if he didn't try to investigate he'd end up being found guilty in the trial.

For a while Cody couldn't see anything he hadn't already noticed the first time he saw the blonde girl's corpse, but then he spotted something on her right side. One of her fingers was covered in her own blood and a few inches above her hand there was a strange drawing on the wall. Cody could tell Lindsay must've drawn something in her own blood, but couldn't make out what it was.

Once he finished examining the corpse he briefly looked over the rest of the room. He didn't notice anything here either until he started to leave. That was when Ezekiel caught his attention. Cody felt someone grab his sleeve and turned to see Ezekiel pointing toward the waste basket. "Did you see that?"

Cody walked over and peered inside. "What do you think it is? A clue?" Inside the waste basket was what appeared to be a piece of fabric, but it was burnt beyond recognition. The ashes in the waste basket proved that whatever it was it had been on fire.

"I don't know." He answered. "Did the others see this?" Ezekiel nodded. Cody thanked the other boy and left the room. He couldn't spend another minute in there right now. He felt like he was suffocating.

Meanwhile Courtney had gone to examine Lindsay's room to see if there were any clues there. After looking the room over she left. Closing the door she saw the picture of Lindsay overhead. "Wait a second…" The brunette pulled out her student handbook. It showed her a list of the rooms and who slept where. "This is supposed to be Cody's room. So why does it have Lindsay's plate over it?"

* * *

Cody returned to his room hours later to find everyone had gone and Monobear had somehow gotten rid of the body and the blood. Apart from the busted door and marks on the walls and floor everything appeared normal. Cody stood there glaring at the wall in frustration. _Lindsay died because I swapped rooms with her._

In anger Cody lashed out and kicked the front of his desk. All it did was make a loud noise and kick out the desk drawer. Cody bit his lip as pain ran through his foot. Sighing he bent down to pick up the drawer that had fallen onto the floor. He then noticed it wasn't empty like usual. Instead there was a CD in a case. Picking it up he read the words written in black marker on it.

_Lindsay's DVD_ it read. _Isn't this from the other night?_ Cody thought. She must've left this in my room last night for some reason. Shoving it in his pocket Cody left his room and ran all the way down to the AV room.

"I'm sorry about this Lindsay," Cody said out loud as he put Lindsay's DVD in one of the DVD players. The DVD started to play. The sound of Monobear's voice could be heard narrarating.

"This is the cheerleading team that the super high school cheerleader Lindsay leads." An old clip of Lindsay's old cheerleading team cheering at nationals started to play. Lindsay could clearly be seen in the middle wearing her uniform as she lead the team. After thirty seconds or so the clip ended and was replaced with a black screen.

"The group disbanded for some reason!" Now it showed an empty stage in a dark room where all the remaining cheerleaders, besides Lindsay, were all lying on the ground unmoving. "These girls will never again compete as a team or enjoy the spotlight that came with it. In other words, Lindsay has nowhere to go back to! Now here's a question: what happened to this cheerleading team?" The screen went black before words appeared on the screen. _You'll find out after you graduate_.

"W-What the hell is this?" Cody asked in shock. "You can't be serious. We're talking about a group of teenage girls. Don't tell me he killed them too…"

Suddenly the school bell rang out. The TV's in every room turned on to show Monobear sitting on his favorite chair. "I've grown tired of waiting. Shall we begin? The class trial, that is! Please enter the red door in the school area of the first floor." The screen went black.

Cody left the AV room and headed toward the others. The red door that Monobear spoke up was the only room in the middle of the first floor that they couldn't open. But now it was unlocked and the teens learned that it wasn't a room at all but a large elevator.

Cody was the last to arrive and the red doors closed behind him. "You're late Cody," Brick informed him. "You kept us all waiting."

"I'm sure he was just terrified of having his crime exposed." Sierra said in a low whisper.

"Don't jump to conclusions." Brick told her. "Just wait until the class trial."

"What does it matter?" Duncan said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "We all know he did it."

_So they've already made up their minds that I did it_. Cody sighed. _And the only other person that knows it wasn't me is dead. _

The elevator had no numbers but went straight down a few floors once the doors were closed. Monobear's voice was heard through a speaker in the elevator. "I see that everyone's here." The door opened on its own. "That door will lead you to the courtroom. That courtroom is where you will decide your own fate!"

Everyone made their way out of the elevator but Cody just stood there feeling afraid. He gulped but couldn't manage to move his body. "Are you scared?" He looked up to see Courtney was still in the elevator. "You need to get to the bottom of this." She told him. "If not, everything will end before you've even had a chance to come to terms with it."

She walked out of the elevator leaving Cody alone inside.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Look forward to chapter 3! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Total Drama Danganronpa **

**Chapter 3: **

**The Unusual Side**

After taking a deep breath Cody walked out of the elevator and found himself in a courtroom. It was by no means a normal courtroom; in fact it looked quite different. The room was circular and had a very high ceiling. In the middle of the room were sixteen stands for people to stand at and they were all arranged together in a circle. There was nothing in the very middle though. However out to the side was a small throne; it was easy to guess who sat there.

"This is the court…?" Cody said looking around.

"You're finally here." The teens all turned to see Monobear lounging around on the throne. "What do you think of the place? Isn't it great?"

"You have terrible taste." Heather said just to spite the bear.

"Hold on just a moment." Courtney stepped forward. Everyone turned to look at her. "There's something I need to ask before we begin. What does that mean?"

Courtney pointed toward two of the sixteen stands. One of the stands had a picture of Lindsay with a red X over it and the other was a picture of Dakota with the same mark. "It's not nice to exclude them just because they're dead." Monobear answered.

"Well what about the number?" Courtney continued. "You have sixteen places but there were only ever fifteen of us."

"There's no deep meaning behind it." Monobear answered casually. "This is simply a courtroom where the maximum number of participants is sixteen. Now let us end the introduction and begin with the class trial!"

The teenagers then walked up to the stands and stood there. Now arranged in a circle they could all see each other and no one was left out. There were a few moments of silence before Cody finally spoke. "Is the killer really one of us?"

Noah smirked, but said nothing. "Of course!" Monobear answered him. "It's without a doubt, the truth!"

"Alright," Brick spoke up. "I want whoever committed this crime to come forward and admit the truth."

"Don't be stupid." Eva sneered. "Whoever the killer is they're not going to just admit it."

Monobear gave off a small laugh. "Then please begin the discussion."

_We can't afford to come to the wrong conclusion_, Cody thought. _Not just mine, but everyone's life is at risk! _

**Class Trial Start!**

"Even if we discuss the issue…" Bridgette said uneasily.

"Where do we start?" Owen asked with a mouthful of food. He had brought a large sub sandwich down to the trial with him and was now eating it.

"I think we should begin with the weapon that was used in the crime," Courtney suggested.

Brick nodded. "The knife that pierced Lindsay's abdomen. There's no doubt that's what killed her."

"Well that's pretty obvious eh." Ezekiel nodded.

"No, it's an important clue." Cody said.

"Huh?"

"Because it means that someone took the knife from the kitchen."

"Then does that mean that whoever entered the kitchen is the culprit?" Bridgette wondered.

"Isn't Cody obviously the culprit?" Duncan asked her.

"Wait a minute," Bridgette said as she recalled something. "Cody wasn't the one who took the knife." Hearing this, the other teens looked surprised. "I was in the kitchen with Eva last night so I would know."

"That's right," Eva nodded. "Last night I was drinking coffee with Bridgette in the kitchen."

"I asked her to stay with me." Bridgette said embarrassed. "I admit I was a little scared to walk around by myself at night."

"It sounds like you two are just working with Cody." Sierra concluded. "You could've gotten the knife for him. We can't trust anything that any of you say!"

It was then that Monobear spoke up from his throne. "Even if there are accomplices, the only person that can graduate is the murderer. The person whose soul has been marked black."

"Even the journal said that." Noah scoffed.

Heather crossed her arms. "In other words, there's nothing to gain by covering up for someone else."

"Then…" Sierra hastily bit into the nail on her thumb. "If it wasn't Cody then who took the knife you stupid surfer?"

"Stupid surfer?" Bridgette grit her teeth at that remark and glared at Sierra.

"There was one other person who came into the kitchen while we were there." Eva brought up.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Noah sighed.

"That's because…" Bridgette looked down at her feet. "That person isn't here anymore…"

Cody looked at the surfer. "You mean…"

"Lindsay," she nodded. "The only other person who came into the kitchen that night was the victim herself."

"Lindsay…took the knife?" Cody said it out loud but it made no sense to him.

Eva crossed her arms. "It sure seems that way."

_*Flashback*_

Bridgette and Eva both stood in the kitchen beside the counter. "Thanks a lot Eva," Bridgette. "For coming with me I'll make you some coffee!"

"Whatever." Eva shrugged.

Just then the door to the kitchen opened. Both girls turned to see Lindsay walk in. She seemed surprised to see them there. "Oh hey girls. Were you thirsty too? I just came to get something to drink."

"Ah okay," Bridgette said quietly. Both she and Eva stood there while Lindsay walked behind them over to the fridge. She pulled some milk out of the fridge and then quickly walked back to the door.

"Okay, bye!" She said goodbye in a hurry and before both girls knew it she was gone. What they hadn't seen was that the rack of knives on the wall behind them was one short.

_*End Flashback*_

"At the time we didn't think much of it." Bridgette continued.

"So Lindsay really was the one who took the knife." Brick said out loud.

"That was probably for self defense purposes." Cody tried to explain.

"Regardless, someone must have taken it from her and used it to kill her." Noah said.

"Yeah…"

"And Cody?" Noah smirked. "It's too early to say you're no longer a suspect."

Cody sighed but didn't say anything. "T-That's right!" Sierra exclaimed. "Cody is surely the culprit!"

"I told you I'm not!" Cody shot back at her. _Why aren't they understanding me? If they keep this up, everyone will die!_

"Wait," Courtney spoke up. "Isn't it a bit early to assume Cody is the suspect?" This caught everyone's attention. "There's evidence that suggests that Cody isn't the killer."

"If you've got something to say, then say it." Eva told the CIT.

"Recall if you would, the location where the crime took place." Courtney said. "Could the culprit have easily entered the bathroom?"

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"The door to the bathroom in my room was broken." Cody explained.

"There were definitely signs that the door had been broken into." Harold acknowledged.

"Cody broke into the room right?" Sierra assumed. "On purpose!"

"Actually that's the reason we can't just assume Cody is the culprit." Courtney continued.

"What do you mean?" Lightning asked. "If the only option is to break through it then normally wouldn't you break it down? That's what Lightning would do since it was locked from the inside."

"No, that's wrong!" Cody spoke up. "Only the bathroom doors inside the girls' rooms can be locked."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"The bathroom doors in a boy's room can't be locked. Isn't that right Monobear?" Cody asked.

Monobear didn't seem like he had been paying much attention until Cody called his name when he suddenly sat up. "Yes, that is true."

"Well then why wouldn't the bathroom door open in Cody's room?" Ezekiel asked.

"That's because my door has a problem." Cody explained. "The culprit probably believed the door wouldn't open because it was locked from the inside. That's why they had to break down the doorknob."

"If Cody was the culprit, he wouldn't have needed to waste his time breaking the doorknob to get in." Courtney said.

"You're saying it isn't Cody?" Sierra hesitated.

Cody looked at Courtney and smiled. "Thank you Courtney."

"It's not over yet," she said looking at him. "So you can't relax just yet."

"Let's just say the culprit is someone else," Heather acknowledged. "Why is it that the culprit thought the bathroom was locked when the room belonged to a boy?"

"The reason the culprit didn't realize this is because they thought the room belonged to Lindsay." Courtney explained.

"Then the culprit is someone who didn't know Cody and Lindsay switched rooms?" Harold asked.

"That's everyone besides Cody!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Then who did it?" Lightning asked. "Cause Lightning wants to know!"

"Alright then, I think it's time to vote." Brick said.

"Isn't it a little early?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, isn't this situation kind of dangerous?" Owen asked with a worried look on his face. "We should keep going."

"I have a question." Bridgette spoke up. "How did the culprit even enter Cody's room?"

"Maybe they picked the lock?" Duncan suggested.

"No," Brick shook his head. "The locks on our doors are supposed to be protected against such methods."

"I think I can answer that question." Harold adjusted his glasses. "Lindsay must've let the culprit in herself!"

"Harold there's no way Lindsay would've opened the door for anyone." Cody said.

"Why must you disagree with my theories? Gosh!"

"That's because…" Cody thought back to that night. "She was so afraid that night she was shaking. I can't believe she would've open that door for anyone."

"But what if that fear was just an act?" Courtney asked.

A look of surprise crossed Cody's face. "W-What are you talking about? There's no way that's true!"

"Of course it's not the kind of possibility you would consider Cody." Courtney then pulled out a piece of paper and held it out for him to see. "But can you still say that after seeing this?"

Cody looked over and read the paper; it was in Lindsay's handwriting. _There's something I want to talk to you about,_ it read. _Please come to my room tonight. Check the room plates on the handbook to find the correct room._

"What…what is that? What does it mean?" Cody said confused.

"I found that note in your room Cody." Courtney went on. "Did you write this?"

"…no, I didn't write this." Cody said in no more than a whisper.

"I didn't think so. That piece of paper has Lindsay's signature at the bottom."

"But why did she give someone this message?" Cody asked Courtney.

"She used this message to lure someone into your room."

"If a cheerleader like Lindsay asked a boy to come to her room at night then they'd definitely come." Harold reasoned. "What guy wouldn't?"

"But the message with Lindsay's handwriting said "please come to my room" correct?" Heather asked. "If so, wouldn't the culprit have gone to Lindsay's room where Cody was sleeping?"

"No," Courtney shook her head. "They'd have gone to Cody's room. When Cody and Lindsay switched rooms the nameplates above the doors also switched. Unless the culprit checked the journal then they'd believe Cody's room was Lindsay's."

"Then the person who Lindsay sent that message to must've gone to Cody's room believing it was Lindsay's." Noah concluded.

"But who switched the name plates?" Courtney wondered. "Of course it wasn't Cody, right?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah…"

"Then…who did?" Duncan asked.

"There is only one possibility," Cody said. "The only other person who knew we switched rooms…" He stared downcast at the floor. "It was Lindsay…"

This drew some surprise from the other teens. "But what was the purpose in calling for someone while switching rooms?" Bridgette asked.

"Lindsay must've planned to murder this person and intended to put the name plates back to their correct place after it was finished." Noah told her. "That would allow her to blame the whole thing on Cody the next day."

"That can't be true!" Cody objected.

"Can you prove that it isn't?" Noah asked. "There's a good deal of evidence showing that must've happened. The flaw to her plan was that she must've been attacked back by the person she targeted."

"She must've attacked first with the sword eh." Ezekiel theorized.

"Unlikely," Heather scoffed. "The culprit probably used that to defend themselves when Lindsay attacked."

"What do you mean?"

"The damage on the sheath suggests it was used in that way." Noah explained. "If everything had gone as she planned Lindsay would've been standing here looking innocent." He smirked. "I have to admit, for a dumb blonde she was smarter than she looked."

Cody couldn't believe it. This didn't sound like the Lindsay he had known at all. She had been a kind and caring individual who wouldn't hurt a fly. "Why Lindsay?" Cody whispered to himself. "Why?"

"In order to escape from here of course." Heather answered.

"But it's not even funny that her own plan turned against her like that." Noah commented.

Hearing this Cody's face turned an angry red. "Shut the hell up Noah! You don't have to say it like that."

"What's the problem? That's just how this stupid game works."

"Even so you shouldn't—

"Calm down." Courtney interrupted. She placed her hand on Cody's shoulder. "This isn't the time to argue amongst ourselves."

"No kidding." Eva spoke up. "Since we still don't know why the killer is."

"We better figure it out soon!" Sierra said freaking out. "Otherwise we'll all be killed!"

_Come on Cody, think_! Cody thought to himself. _If we don't come up with something it's all over!_ He closed his eyes. _There must be something we haven't gone through yet. _

"We better figure something out soon," Duncan commented. "We're all out of evidence."

A light bulb went off in Cody's mind when he heard that. "That's wrong!"

"What'd you say to me?" Duncan glared at Cody.

"We still have evidence left. There's still the dying message Lindsay wrote!"

"Dying message? What dying message?"

"I believe Cody is referring to the blood mark on the wall beside Lindsay's corpse." Courtney explained.

"What was that anyway?" Owen asked.

"You talking about that weird shape on the wall?" Lightning asked. "I couldn't tell what it was."

They asked around but none of the teens knew what it was. Cody closed his eyes again and imagined what must've happened. _So after the tables were turned Lindsay must've gone in the bathroom to hide because the door was forcefully opened. Then she was murdered by her own knife…_

"I got it!" He exclaimed. Everyone stopped talking and turned toward him. "The message on the wall; because of Lindsay's position she must've written it upside down which means the shape itself is upside down!"

"How does that help us?" Heather asked. "I can't exactly picture it in my head and flip it over anymore."

"I can probably draw it," Harold offered. "I have some wicked art skills and my memory is pretty good I just need some paper." As it turned out Ezekiel had some paper on him and gave a blank piece to the redhead. "Thanks."

Harold started to draw the image from his memory. He may have exaggerated his artistic skills but it was good enough that when he finished everyone agreed that was what it looked like. "Now turn it over Harold."

Harold nodded and flipped the paper one hundred and eighty degrees so the top and bottom were flipped. "Gosh!" The image now looked very familiar.

"Is that a…skull?" Cody asked.

"I feel like I've seen that skull before." Owen said.

"Yeah, you have. Right there." Noah said pointing toward Duncan. They all looked and could see the exact same skull on the punk's shirt.

Duncan had a rather horrified look on his face as everyone stared at him. "S-So what? You idiots think because I have a skull on my shirt that I killed that blonde chick? That's just jumping to conclusions!"

"Because of where she was lying in the bathroom she drew the skull upside down." Courtney said.

"But a skull doesn't prove anything! If-If I killed her then why didn't she write my name down instead?"

"Lindsay wasn't all that intelligent," Courtney said. "Most likely she didn't know how to spell your name or at that moment she forgot it completely. But the skull on your shirt could've been more recognizable; perhaps the last thing she ever saw before you stabbed her."

"So what?" Duncan yelled at the girl. "That's just forced logic! You can't say I'm the killer!"

"If you're not the culprit, then why did you try to get rid of the evidence?" Courtney asked.

Duncan's face went white. Some of the others looked confused. "What are you talking about?" Brick asked her.

Cody thought about it for a moment before coming to his own conclusion. "You're talking about that piece of cloth that was found burnt in the trash right?"

"Oh yeah, I saw that!" Owen nodded.

"Is that what that was?" Lightning asked.

"Answer me this Duncan," Courtney turned to the punk. "Don't you have a lighter on you? I've seen you carrying it around and playing with it in your hands."

"S-So what?" Duncan shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Everything is starting to make sense now Cody."

Cody nodded. "This is what happened: after killing Lindsay the culprit must've been covered in blood. They needed to get rid of the evidence quickly in case anyone searched through their things. So taking his lighter, Duncan burned through his shirt till there was nothing left before leaving." Cody turned to Duncan. "That piece of cloth in the trash…that's one of your shirts isn't it?"

Duncan's face was white as a sheet as he gritted his teeth. Both hands firmly gripped the stand in front of him with such intensity his knuckles went white. His face started to sweat. "That sounds about right." Courtney commented. "Do you have any opposing comments Duncan?"

"Do I have any…opposing comments? Of course I do!" He screamed out. "Fuck you guys! I didn't fucking kill her! You're all a bunch of fucking idiots!"

"But you're the only one here with a lighter." Cody reasoned.

"That doesn't fucking prove anything!" The punk looked ready to kill Cody on the spot. "Somebody could've fucking stole it from me!"

"So you're saying if we searched your pockets right now we wouldn't find it?" Noah smirked.

Duncan slammed his hand down on the stand. "This is bullshit! You can't use me owning a lighter as evidence! That's just an imagined assumption!"

"Maybe," Cody acknowledges. "But that isn't the only evidence that suggests you are the killer."

"Stop making shit up!"

"The doorknob of the bathroom had loosened screws."

"So what?"

"Which tool would the culprit have used to loosen the screw?" Cody asked. "If I'm right, the screwdriver from the tool kit we were all given would have signs of being used."

"Screw you! You can't pin this shit on me!"

"Then I'll prove it with this." Cody said calmly. "Duncan would you show us your toolkit?" With that one sentence the anger left Duncan's face. His hands stopped gripping the stand so tightly and he let go. His face was sweating profusely. "If you had used it we would be able to tell."

"If for some reason you used it for other purposes would you explain where and how you used it?" Noah asked mockingly.

"Don't even think about making up excuses like saying you lost it." Courtney warned him.

But Duncan said nothing. The others looked at him with fear and disgust evident on their faces. "It seems there are no opposing comments from the accused." Noah smirked.

Monobear began to laugh. "It seems your discussion has led you all to the same idea. Then shall we start voting? Everyone please vote using the switch in front of you." As he said this, the top of the stand opened up revealing a voting panel. "Who will be the guilty party in this trial? Let's find out." Everyone then began to vote.

On one wall there stood a screen that showed the results of the voting as if it were a slot machine game. The faces of every teen spun around until it eventually slowed and landed on Duncan's face. "Yahoo!" Monobear exclaimed as he stood up. "That's the correct answer! The person who killed Lindsay is none other than Duncan!"

"Duncan…"

"I can't believe he would do that…"

"Bastard!"

"Why would you do something like that?"

Duncan wouldn't look anyone in the face. Instead he just stared at the floor. "…then what was I supposed to do?" Everyone quieted to hear what he was saying. "I mean, I was about to die! That's why I had no choice but to kill her!" He then suddenly pulled his head up and looked around at them all. "You would've all done the same thing in my position!" Having said this he sank to his knees and started to sob.

Cody looked away. "Well it seems you guys have managed to catch the killer." Monobear said; the scene playing out didn't seem to bother him at all. "The punishment will now be given out!"

Hearing this Duncan's eyes grew wide. "Hey wait a minute! I had no choice but to kill her! Haven't you guys ever heard of self-defense? I was only trying to protect myself!"

Monobear giggled. "Then let's carry out the punishment right away! Everyone is waiting."

"Wait! Stop!" Duncan said practically begging Monobear. But the bear just ignored him.

"I will not show mercy. If you break the law you must be punished. That's the rule of your own society!"

"Fuck this; I'm getting out of here!" Duncan turned around and ran to the elevator door. "Let me out! I want out!" He banged and pounded on it with his fist but he couldn't get it to open.

"For the super high school punk Duncan a special punishment has been arranged!" Monobear announced. He then hit a big red button on the side of his throne. Suddenly a door opened on the opposite side from the elevator. A few seconds later a heavy chain shot out and wrapped itself around Duncan's neck.

Duncan pulled at the chain in an attempt to free himself but it was too tight; he could hardly breathe. Instead it suddenly pulled back knocking him off his feet as it pulled him into the other room. The others ran into the room after him to see he had been pulled into a fenced off area. The door to the fence was locked so the teens could only stand in front of it and watch.

Behind the fenced off area Duncan had been chained to what looked like a dentist's chair. Above the chair was a very large spinning saw blade. Duncan struggled to get out but he was too tightly chained to even more. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed out as the saw blade slowly descended and began to slowly cut into the top of his forehead and make its way down. When the saw stopped spinning it had cut his body in half.

The teens could only watch in horror as Duncan was murdered in front of their eyes. Many looked away; some vomited or started to cry. None of them were unaffected by what they saw. Then Monobear walked into the room.

"Well now wasn't that exciting?" He asked. "If you don't want that to happen anymore than simply end your connection with the outside world and accept that you'll live here for the rest of your life."

At that moment Cody felt overwhelmed by his emotions. He wasn't sure whether to be angry, sad or disgusted. Monobear walked over to him. "I know what you must be feeling Cody."

"W-What?"

"You're in despair after being betrayed by Lindsay, right?"

"…don't make me laugh." Cody gritted his teeth. "All of this…everything that happened…it's all your fault!"

But before he could say anything more Courtney put her hand on his shoulder. "Calm down for now Cody. Getting mad at Monobear won't avenge Lindsay's death."

"Shit…" Cody cursed.

* * *

Hours later Cody lay on his bed in his room. He was alone and had spent the last while staring blankly at the ceiling. He couldn't manage to bring himself to do anything other than replay what had happened in his mind over and over. Cody couldn't forget what had happened nor could he force it from his mind.

The silence was finally broken when his doorbell rang. He managed to get to his feet and open the door. It was Courtney. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Cody opened the door to let her in and shut it once she was inside. He walked back over to his bed and sat down on the edge. Clasping his hands together he stared at the floor while Courtney took a seat in a nearby chair.

"Cody there's something I want to tell you."

"It's about Lindsay isn't it?"

"Yes."

Cody said nothing and a moment passed in silence until Courtney continued. "It is true that Lindsay was without a doubt trying to lead you into a trap. That is the truth, but…what would she have been thinking before she died?"

Cody shrugged. "How should I know?"

"We may not be able to ask her, but I think we can figure it out." Courtney said. "It's likely that the very last thing she thought of was what she could do to save you." Hearing this Cody looked up at the girl. "If she didn't care about the consequences you would face then she would not have bothered to leave that message on the wall."

"I don't know." Cody shook his head. "She probably just wanted revenge on Duncan for killing her."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Let me ask you this: did you ever ask yourself why she chose to call out Duncan? When she could've picked anyone she chose Duncan; someone who is bigger and obviously stronger than her. Why?"

Cody let out a short but dark laugh. "Maybe you didn't notice, but Lindsay wasn't exactly very smart. She probably just didn't realize that."

Courtney frowned. "My reasoning suggests otherwise. Ever since we got here I could tell you liked her, and that she liked you back; even if it was just as a friend. Do you recall what Duncan did to you on the first day?" Cody's eyes grew wide as he realized what she was getting at. "He punched you in the face. He hurt you and I'm sure Lindsay hadn't liked that. He didn't do it again but he wasn't exactly nice to you either."

"So what you're suggesting is…"

"What I'm suggesting is that Lindsay specifically chose Duncan because of the way he treated you. She chose him not because she believed she could kill him but because he had hurt someone she cared about and if I'm not wrong, the person she perceived as the most deserving to die."

"Why…are you telling me this?" Cody asked. He could not deny that some of what she said rang true in his heart.

"Because I believe you are someone that can go beyond her death and move forward." Courtney explained. "If you weren't that type of person you would not have been able to overcome this horrific situation."

"To go…beyond Lindsay's death…" Cody struggled. "That's not something I wish to do." Courtney looked confused at what he meant by that. Cody pulled himself to his feet. "Instead I will carry this burden and move forward! Lindsay and Duncan's death, I will carry that burden and move forward! To go beyond and to forget everything…" He shook his head. "That's something I won't do! I will carry everyone's death in my heart, move forward, and leave this place!"

Courtney smiled. "That sounds like a hard thing to do, but I admire you for it."

Cody nodded then walked over to his desk and pulled out a DVD disc. "This was what Monobear showed Lindsay a few days ago. I watched it. I believe this must be what drove her to do what she did."

Courtney nodded as she noted the tears forming in Cody's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Cody suddenly wrapped his arms around the CIT in a hug. "I'm sorry." He told her. "Do you mind?"

She looked uncertain at first, but then shook her head. "No, it's fine. I don't mind."

She left a few minutes later. Cody was alone again, but felt just a little better.

* * *

Number of survivors: 12

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Some things were obviously changed from the original such as Duncan being the killer. I also had to change the dying message since the original idea of numbers that spelled out the killers name would no longer work I went with something else. Not as good, but hopefully not terrible. That's all for now. **


End file.
